Meu presente
by mk-chan160
Summary: A força de uma amizade na forma de uma carta, num presente! Ola, fic de presente de niver para a Algum ser, minha oneechan! Essa fic tb é para todos aqueles que sentem algo parecido por alguem!


**Dedicada à Algum ser:**

**Meu presente**

"_As vezes pensamos que tudo que aquilo pelo que passamos, apenas nos afeta, apenas faz com que NÓS soframos, NÓS fiquemos felizes. Mas a verdade é que tudo que acontece conosco afeta todos aqueles que amamos e que nos amam. Afinal quem é que nunca chorou ou ao menos sofreu por algo que aconteceu com um ser amado? Quem já não riu pela felicidade do outro? _

_Eu que estou escrevendo isso aqui, eu que estou dizendo tudo isso, mas quem disse que alguma vez eu já PENSEI dessa maneira? Se alguma vez eu lembrei disso tudo? Ate parece. Mas sabe as vezes eu realmente tenho que parar e olhar a minha volta, por que eu amo tantas pessoas, pessoas tão diferentes de mim e das outras. Pessoas com defeitos, pessoas com problemas, mas pessoas que eu amo. _

_Sou um ser que sofre muito pelos outros nos dias de hoje. É eu digo "dias de hoje", porque simplesmente mudei. Eu era tão diferente. Eu não me importava com nada, era indiferente a tudo e a todos. E sabe, as vezes é extremamente doloroso sentir algo por alguém. Já sofri muito por isso. E ate que estou escrevendo isso, estou sofrendo. Na verdade estava chorando a minutos atrás. _

_De uns tempos pra cá só tem acontecido tragédia atrás de tragédia, se não comigo, com alguém próximo a mim. E percebi que sempre que eu estava chorando, estava sofrendo, mesmo que por você ate, voce estava lá me ajudando. Falando o quão boba estava sendo por estar chorando. E sinceramente as vezes voce usava de métodos nada ortodoxos, já que acredito que xingar uma pessoa que estar se tentando consolar não seja uma maneira la muito legal. Mas o que realmente importava era que era voce ali. Era voce me ajudando, me fazendo levantar a cabeça. Desde o começo, sempre foi assim. Na verdade, na hora em que viramos amigas, irmãs, foi me ajudando. Você sempre esteve lá, as vezes nem falávamos sobre o problema, mas o que importava era que estávamos nos falando. _

_Quero que saiba, que provavelmente não teria conseguido passar por um bando de coisa se não fosse, se eu não soubesse que você estaria aqui me esperando pra dizer um simples olá. E o que mais me alegra é saber que mesmo quando eu dou adeus, voce não irá desaparecer._

_De sua mana, que te ama e idolatra,_

_Higurashi Kagome."_

-"Hum, acho que ficou bom. Mas será que ela vai gostar?" – Afinal, uma carta não é lá um presente muito bom. Mas como não posso dar outra coisa, né? Só espero que ela goste.

Vocês não devem estar entendendo nada, certo? Pois bem, irei explicar-lhes. Isso que acabaram de me ouvir lendo, é o presente de aniversario que eu fiz pra minha amiga, na verdade, nós nos vemos como irmãs mesmo. Eu pelo menos sempre a verei como a minha irmãzinha querida. Mesmo que as vezes ela pareça ser mais madura que eu. Ela é incrível, sabe? Sempre dando uma de durona, e que não se importa com nada, mas vocês têm que ver como ela é quando ela fala sobre de como foi o seu dia, como ela fala do que aconteceu em relação a _**aquele**_ garoto. Ela será para sempre pra mim alguém especial, alguém que pensa que é egoísta, mesmo quando é fácil se ver que é uma das pessoas mais generosas desse mundo. Claro que ela tem seus defeitos, mas todos no mundo têm que ter algum. E sabe, nao me importo com eles, afinal sem eles, ela não seria _**ela**_. Claro que nós já brigamos, discutimos bastante ate, mas afinal, somos irmãs. E qual é a irmã que não briga?

Essa não, já ta na hora de eu ir pra festa dela. Se chegar atrasada a Rin me mata. Afinal hoje é o aniversario dela. Da minha nee-chan.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

**O que achou, maninha? No fim a fic foi o depoimento. Espero que tenha gostado. E desculpe por estar pequeno, sei que você merece mais, muito na verdade. Mas voce conhece a sua nee-san aqui, não é? Preguiçosa como sempre. **

**Apenas pra fechar com chave de ouro: TE AMO, ALGUM SER! NÃO PODERIA TER PEDIDO POR UMA MANINHA MELHOR QUE VOCÊ!**

**E vocês? O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado. E sabem, vocês provavelmente devem ter alguém que amem dessa maneira, assim como eu tenho a Algum ser. Essa fic foi feita pra ela, mas se voce não conseguir botar num papel o que voce sente, peça pra essa sua pessoa amada ler essa fic. **

**Bem, já que estou aqui, tenho que dar alguns avisos! O capitulo novo de "Se apaixonando pelo inimigo" já esta sendo feito. Eu acredito que esteja ficando bom, não ótimo, porque ainda não acabei. Deus, onde se meteu a minha humildade? Provavelmente se escondeu em algum lugar por ai, mas daqui a pouco ela volta. **

**Mês que vem estarei postando o capitulo de "Se apaixonando pelo inimigo"e o de "Friends with benefits".**

**Sim, escuta gente. Eu viciei em baixar anime agora. Pois é, eu aqui, já completei 8 animes. E estou baixando Fullmetal Aclhemist agora. Vocês poderiam me dar umas dicas? Me indicar alguma anime bom que tenha romance e comedia, se não tiver romance, que ao menos tenha comedia. Eu já completei: Fullmetal Panic (todos os 3)(comedia, ação, romance), Fruits Basket(comedia e drama), Get Backers(açao, comedia e drama), Ouran High School Host Club(comedia), e o anime de romance mais lindo do mundo: Kare Kano(romance, comedia e drama).**

**Eu recomendo todos eles. São perfeitos. E cada um tem homem mais lindo que o outro. To apaixonada por todos.**

**Bem, vou-me indo. Ate a próxima fic.**

**Beijo para todos.**

**Amo vocês,**

**Mk-chan160!**


End file.
